Heroes of Olympus: The Aftermath
by bigfatmoose
Summary: Everyone betrays Percy.He has nothing left.Piper and a mystery character are plotting to overthrow Olympus, but where does Percy come to play?Why is everyone so hellbent on ruining his life?OC based from 20 years later, but with a bit from after PJO/ HOO
1. Chapter 1

**So, chapter 1. please read or hate, flames are accepted as critiques. If you hate me for splitting Piper and jason, sorry ;) it goes with the plot, trust me, it will go somewhere. I gave up on my first fanfic, prologue to the son of neptune, but I was inspired by the continuation of works such as Skye night by SkyeElf, because she has, what, at least 100 chapters? it's a slightly OC harry potter fanfic, and if you're reading this, I suggest you check it out, it's way better than what I'm writing. Look at me, dissing myself... I won't interrupt you further.**

Chapter 1- Dark thoughts (3rd person)

* * *

The darkness hung like a shroud, enveloping the creatures as they strolled, embracing the inky black curtain as their own. Only their armor, glinting faintly in the darkness, reflecting the waned moon was seen, a flicker through the haze, a flicker of hope. But that was not to be true. It was a strange night. No sound, not even the wind dared to tremble where they tread, silent, as if they glided above the surface, as if it was unworthy for the slightest feathery touch. A sudden match was struck, illuminating the faces of the two companions, flickering, casting shadows on and around them. A gust of wind was heard, as the flame floated, as a bauble, where it hung above the two figures. One, a towering figure, hidden in the darkest of cloaks, brandished his sword, and pointed to the other's throat. A gulp and a swallow of fear were heard, and the unseen eyes of the cloaked man glittered with desire and malice. And yet, the sword was pressed harder, until the gleaming tip fund and produced beads of blood, dripping from the woman's stiff neck, as her beautiful eyes betrayed nothing but fear. She emitted an unearthly scream, but one that was heard by none other than the man in the cloak, giving him satisfaction as her forced his way into the girl's mind, savoring every bit of pain she was feeling or had felt. The girl clutched her head as she heard a voice, insistent and soothing, yet emitting fear echo in her mind, causing red streaks to appear on her pale and unblemished neck, courtesy of the unmoving sword.

"Why do you seek me, human? Are you unknown as to who I am?"

The girl shrieked in agony as the voice wrenched her mind, bringing back forgotten fears and inflicting deeper wounds, "I know who you are! I have come to offer my help!"

"I have seen as much from your brain. Pain, misery, oh, what's this? The loss of a loved one?" His laughter created dreams of him, ones that she had refused to believe after it happened. "I have read your heart, and I have glimpsed your soul. Why would you betray the others? Bring suffering and pain, as I am doing to you now?" He inflicted more pain, and shivered in delight. "Is this what brings the humani to their knees? Love?" He sneered.

The girl, limp from exhaustion, replied in a ragged voice, "Love? I have no need for love." She gave a feeble throaty laugh, "Love has brought me nothing but pain. I disown love as a part of me. I seek vengeance. Vengeance so great it will bring the gods to their knees, and will break the very scales of Nemesis. Is that not what you want?"

The figure brought his other hand forward, and slapped the girl, still laughing deliriously, all the pain, and even the sting of the smack escaped her, as madness broke through her mind. "You know? What do you know? You know nothing of me! No one knows anything of me! All the Gods, Titans, and even humans! You ungrateful little mongrels!" He delivered another stinging slap before he removed his presence from her mind, as well as the sword that still scraped her body. She toppled through the air, her strength giving way, before he caught her, and crooned softly in her ears, "Your mind, your voice, is one of brilliance. Of course, it must be restored to its former glory before it can be a tool of mine. I see your plan, and you are to move forward with it until I give you further orders. And don't you worry, I will. From now, on, you are one of mine." He whispered an incantation, as the girl's body began to convulse terribly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, until they returned, black as a void, empty of feeling or hope. The figure placed her on the ground, and walked away, only turning back to whisper "May you reborn, as the perfect soldier, Piper Mclean" before disappearing into the darkness, returning to his creation, before he disappeared, taking it with him, leaving the girl's mangled body on the forest ground under the sunlight, slowly healing itself.

War. The sounds of battle, combined with the cries of mirth. What the Greeks enjoyed, what the Romans anticipate. But what of pitting them against each other, faction against faction, ancient rivals, with uneasy alliance from the former war? Percy eyed the clashing of both swords and mind, watching for any foul play, resisting the temptation to help either side. Both Chiron and Lupa, in a rare union, forbade him and Jason to properly participate in the Game, fearing their two- sided allegiance would bring both chaos and immense imbalance to the field. Percy uneasily balanced his footing on the air cushion he'd created. It was a trick Jason had taught him.

* * *

"As the son of Neptu- I mean Poseidon, you have a small control over air, due to its moisture being water. With practice, you can do this." At that, he rose up into the air, a crooked smile on his face, as he effortlessly levitated 50 feet in the air, a small speck to where Percy was standing.

"Show off." Percy muttered under his breath. He concentrated hard, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining the moisture from the air bending to his will, forming a stable platform, similar to the concrete blocks he could create out of water. He felt himself rise slightly, but as he heard a rustle of leaves behind him, he lost concentration and fell to the ground into the river. The lapping of the waves soothed his sore muscles and refreshd his mind. He considered taking a small nap, before a sudden jolt of electricity shook him awake. With invincibility, It barely felt like a sting, but still, he looked around for his attacker, playful murder evident in his eyes, "THALIAAAAA"

A slender figure casually dropped down from the trees, and Percy suddenly found a bow notched with an arrow at his face. "Nice to see you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, a smirk on her face, "Were you acting? If you were supposed to be a constipated old man, I'd give you a 10 out of 10. Straight."

"Why you little- " Anger and grim determination swelled within Percy's chest, as he suddenly rose up into the air, level with Jason, before dropping down for the waves he had conjured to catch him. The waves surged forward, before it met a barrier of air. Percy mentally pushed the barrier back, but the wall retaliated, pushing him back. Percy saw that both Jason and Thalia were controlling the wall of air, and knew that he wouldn't last much longer against these odds. Carefully balancing on the waves he had formed, he slowly sank down, back into the river, and willed the water to make him invisible. He heard both Jason and Thalia crow in delight at his feigned surrender, and felt Jason float gently to the ground. Then he attacked. He created an earthquake, an introduction to his revenge. The he abruptly rose up from the river, and splashed water into the unsuspecting children of Zeus, drenching them completely.

"How's that for winning, Pinecone face?"

"Oh you are so on!"Thalia screamed as a bolt of lightning came down from the skies, engulfing her completely, blinding Percy's eyes as he turned away. When the light dissipated, he turned to see a Thalia, fully clad in armor, her shield and spear bristling at her side. "Are you ready Kelp face! I'm going to knock your socks off!" She threw the spear at Percy, aiming for his sensitive spot, but somehow, it missed. It flew below his feet. Percy looked down in surprise. He was now levitating in the air, and he could feel the moisture gathered beneath his feet, forming a jelly- like platform which he wobbled on, trying to keep his balance.

"Not enough?" Thalia smirked, "How about tasting a thunder bolt?"

"How about you get up here, and have a proper fight? Or are you too girly with your tiara to come up?" Percy taunted, knowing full well he had stretched Thalia's nerves.

"How about you be a man and face me! You know I hate heights Seaweed brain!"

"Then stop making fun of me!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, you promised not to tell!"

"ENOUGH!" Thalia and Percy both turned to the location of the voice. They had completely ignored Jason, who was now flickering with bolts in annoyance. "Sis, I'll teach you both how to fly. I'll help you conquer your fear, it isn't something to be ashamed of," and he scowled at Percy, "and you, stop taunting my sister unless you'd like to be blasted into a million pieces."

"Gods, he's exactly like his dad." Both Percy and Thalia muttered.

* * *

So yeah, he could fly. Now what? He floated around, and catching Jason's eye, began to race towards Zeus's Fist, the wind whistling in his hair. He kept to low ground, he didn't want to be blasted to bits by Zeus just for winning a race against his son. He feet flitted by the river, the water giving him extra strength as he boosted forward. 'Hey, I'm really getting the hang of this," he thought. He zoomed through the thicket, the clang of metals thundering in his ears, triumphant screams and pained groans, ignoring the sparks that came off the weapons, as he concentrated on the pit stop. But then, a feeble groan stopped him. One that sounded like music, that enchanted him. He slowed to a stop, and searched for the owner of the voice. It was Piper, lying on the ground, her legs twisted at an awkward angle. Percy knelt by her side immediately, concern etched across his face.

"H-hold Katoptris while I get up P-percy" Piper whimpered, pain evident on her face.

"Sure thing," Percy said, shaken. He picked up Katoptris, which was covered in blood. Suddenly, Piper's figure became static, before reassembling and becoming still, resembling a dead and stabbed body. "Wa- wait what? Piper? PIPER!" He shouted in desperation, shaking the limp figure.

"Oh Percy," Piper said, materializing behind him, "I'm sorry it had to come to this. But sacrifices do have to be made. You'll understand someday"

The conch horn sounded, as Percy froze, paralyzed with fear. The sound of campers rushing to the spot where fake Piper lay increased, and Piper took her cue to leave. Her job was done. Her employer had bigger plans, some that encompassed the measly camps. Plans to reshape the world, mold it in his figure. It was time to return to the hooded man.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sat frozen, as he heard the bustling of campers behind him, the fake ragged form of Piper in his blood covered hands. Annabeth, Jason, Thalia and Leo burst through the phalanx, and looking from Percy, to fake Piper to Katoptris, they came to a similar conclusion

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU MURDERER!"

"Percy, how could you be so heartless!"

"Percy, she's one of us! How could you harm a sibling, even if distant!"

Chaos was present, and the commotion grew and grew, and despite the screams of anguish and fury, only one voice came to his ears. The voice of the one he loved. Annabeth.

"Percy! Who are you? What have you become? No, the better question is, what are you?" She sobbed, shoving Percy aside and holding the mangled form of fake Piper. "How could you be so immoral? How? Why? And to think I loved you!" She brandished her knife. "I renounce all my ties to you Percy, as does the Athena cabin. We are no longer allies, nor are we friends. This what I'd call an unclean breakup," she laughed, air hitched in her throats as she gulped. "Murderer, come and take the punishment you deserve."

"Annabeth," Percy said, holding his bloodstained hands up, "You don't understand…"

"Don't understand! DON'T UNDERSTAND! Don't you even talk to me, you filthy barbarian! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK, WHAT ABOUT YOU? Do you go around killing people every day Percy? Is the new rampaging monster you? Are you the ones killing demigods all over the country, in fear of losing your glory? FOR GODS' SAKES, I AM A CHILD OF ATHENA! What do you think I am, daft? I'm not someone you can control, and I'm not about to be tossed aside like a doll, maybe saved for relishing rape or murder. I WILL TAKE A STAND. For Piper, your friend, your ally, your companion of Argo II. Has glory made you ignorant? It seems so," she sneered. She leveled her knife, poised to throw at his heart. "No, I won't do it quick. I'll let every camper here have the joy of hurting you, as vengeance for Piper."

"As vengeance for Piper" Both camps echoed in unison.

A sudden figure broke through the lines as well, one that rushed up immediately to Jason, tears streaming down her face. It was Reyna, praetor. She comforted the stricken Jason, but through her tears, Percy could see the malice, the joy that Piper was dead. He felt bad for Jason, for despite antagonizing him, that guy was left with two fake girlfriends, one evil, one malicious. At least he had Annabeth. HAD her. Not anymore, thanks to Piper.

Thalia ran up to Percy, tears brimming in her eyes and brandished her spear, bristling with electricity, exactly like Lamer. "A direct attack on the liked ones of Artemis is a direct attack on me. And all the Hunters." The Hunters of Artemis of cabin 8 nodded in unison. She raised her chin higher, refusing to see Percy's miserable sea- green eyes. "You're unworthy to be called a friend of mine. Piper was a true friend. You? You are an abomination" She promptly spat in his face. The spit didn't hurt, but the action did. Percy shrank back, like a cornered animal, into the shadows, retreating until something wet and sticky hit his face. He turned to face his attacker. It was Clarisse, breathing heavily, grunting as she picked another mil of mud up. "I swear Jackson," she growled, "I will rip you from limb to limb. That girl, she reminded me of Silena." Her voice broke, "You are unworthy of calling yourself a Greek"

"Unworthy to be called a Greek." Camp Halfblood echoed.

"Unworthy to be called a Roman." The Roman camp shouted

"Unworthy to call himself a child of the Gods" A lone, dejected voice said.

The phalanx parted to reveal Lupa's grim face and Chiron's tired and depressed expression. The centaur looked as if he had aged 100 years, wrinkles etching across his face as he stared at percy in dismay.

"Chir-on?" Percy whispered hopefully, as Lupa turned away from him.

"Percy," Chiron said softly.

"Please bel-"

"I can't believe what you did. I was proud of you. You were one of my best campers, one of my favorites. You had courage and love beyond measure, and a heart of gold." He hung his head dejectedly. "Why have you come to this?" He said, so low that only Percy could hear him.

"Chiron," Percy said, as he attempted to reach out. Leo stood before him in a flash, flames flickering on his fingertips, the heat mirrored in his enraged eyes.

"One step, you liar, and I'll burn you. Not even a son of Poseidon can stand before this heat." The flames turned green, licking at Leo's hands. You don't even deserve to be burned, it would be to merciful. A sudden wall of flame surrounded Percy, and he found himself trapped within the acrid smelling flames. "This Greek fire is laced with the blood of Medusa," he explained, "and there is nothing that can stand within it. It burns quickly, so I hope you suffer the last hour of our life, alone."

He turned away. As did Chiron and Lupa. The two camps. His girlfriend. Refusing to believe him. Refusing to believe it was a ruse. Having no faith in him. Would his Father still believe him? Percy prayed furiously as the flames began to lick uncomfortably, his blood repelling the heat. A gale like fore smashed against his sanity, almost crumbling the walls of his mind- "I HAVE NO SON"

At this, Percy broke down and wept, finally losing control over his suppressed emotions. His own father had disowned him. All he had left was his mother, and she was handicapped from the last war. Paul was dead. He wished for death, praying for Hades to take his soul, praying for darkness to take over, praying for eternal wandering, praying for at least a chance that the judges would see though his heart and understand.

"Ahem"

His prayer was disrupted by someone clearing his throat rather loudly. Percy opened his squinted eyes to see 4 lone figures before him. Two olive skinned siblings stood before the cage, both tall and lanky, too grim for their age. Their bodies glittered with jewels and skull related jewellery, and gave off a goth/ emo air. And, of course, the stale stench of death. Percy, now unable to move, ensnared between the vine- like flames, its tendrils surrounding his body, wrapping him like a cocoon, despite still blazing with heat. All that was free was his head. His mind. His speech. He inclined his head, dangerously close to the flames, and regarded them with his hopeless eyes, "Nico. Hazel."

"We believe you, you know." Nico said, toying with his skull ring.

"We still feel her aura. Her life force." Hazel uttered absently.

"She's very much alive." Nico said, inching closer to Percy's cage.

"Then why," Percy whimpered, exhausted, "didn't you say."

"Because we have a plan," Hazel said, indicating the third figure who stood before the prison of flames. She looked up at Percy, and he recognized her immediately. Understanding dawned on his face- "Hestia?"

"Percy," the young goddess whispered, reaching into the cage, caressing his face, despite the tongues of flames licking greedily at her arm. "Do not give up Hope. You gave it to me, didn't you?"

Percy managed a weak smile, before closing his eyes. "Hestia. Please. Kill me. Save me the pain. You know I am innocent."

Hestia looked at him, her eyes kindling with the warmth and light of a campfire- "Of course I know you're innocent. Only I, and hades, ironically enough, believe you. Athena and Ares were almost jumping with joy."

Percy whispered, "Then you know what I desire. Please. Kill me"

Hestia brushed Percy's unruly hair from his damp forehead, shaking her head as she said, "I can't. Rachel, could you…"

The fourth figure, wearing the cloak of the fates, stepped forward, and from her mouth, emitted a serpent that spoke out of sync with her lips, "Persssssseussss Jackssssssson. One desssstined for greatnessssss. One destined for power. One dessssssstined to die. But not by the godsssssssss, no, no, my precioussssssssessssss, you will be ssssssslain by the one you will sssssssssserve. But today persssssssseussssss, you are not to die." The figure collapsed after uttering the last words, the emerald green glow dissipating from her eyes and the serpent returning to her mouth. She fell unconscious to the ground, the cloak obscuring her face falling back, the hood revealing the red haired, freckled girl Percy had once loved.

Hestia nodded to the unconscious figure, "Do you understand? By the fates, we are supposed to release you."

"Release me? Release me? Release me from my misery with death! Release me from my pain, my sorrow with death! I do not wish for the gift you call life, it is also a curse that has brought me to my knees. I have succumbed to the perils of life, and now I hear the knell that summons me to the gates of death." Suddenly, Percy tumbled out from his cage, the flames dissipating before his eyes, as Hestia, with surprising strength, caught his stumbling form and steadied him.

"I'm sorry Percy. You have one of the largest hearts, but would the greatness you deserve be good or evil? Evil deeds too are great. Kronos was great, as were the giants. Greatness is often misinterpreted." The goddess said cryptically, before she too, disappeared in a flare of flames.

Nico and Hazel took Percy's hands as they averted their gazes from the goddess. With one command from Nico. The trio was sucked into the earth, and the name of Percy Jackson was forever one of disappointment or anger, used often as curses, by the demigods of both camps. The memories of Percy Jackson brought great pain, and slowly, was erased from all thoughts, until all that was remembered of him were his sea- green eyes.

* * *

Piper shivered at the chill of New York City. Her employer had given her a new task. A task of murder. Delight flitted across her beautiful face, attracting the stares of many pedestrians. She wasn't afraid of her beauty anymore. She now knew that beauty had strength, contained power, and she was once a fool for not realizing it. She now flaunted it with clothes, tailored for her own uses. After all, even clothes could be a weapon. She was no stranger to nudity and corruption now. Her employer made sure of that. She stopped in front of an apartment building in Manhattan, admiring the view and it's architecture. Who was she kidding? the architecture? She wasn't one of the lously Athena weaklings. She whipped out some lipstick, suddenly feeling self concious, as she rummaged her bag for a folder. She opened the folder in which her mission was typed on. Her void- like eyes, the beauty gone, scanned down the page to greet her task, a marriage of mind and spirit. In the folder lay a crisp blank page, only blemished by 2 bold words- Sally Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**AN: So, quick note, I'll probably be updating on a weekly basis, and yes, you're allowed to get pissed if I don't update regularly. There's also a teensy criteria for me to update: if i don't get 3-5 new reviews or subscribers per chapter or week, I'll wait until i get them, then I can catch up on ither chapters. I know I know, pretty selfish of me, but please? show some love? (reviewers/ subscribers/ favoriter( is that even a word?) get a chapter dedication!). And if anyone wants to be a beta, yes please!**

**For tattie007 (a.k.a. hi oriane...), WolfassasinKing, ohmygads94, devilchild1000, Le Diablo Blanc2, and the non- account reviews from athenaannie, orky, Zboy10 and whoopie. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Mystery POV**

Death. What is it? Is it a curse, or a blessing in disguise? Why should all men and creatures fear it, albeit the few seeking death. Is it such a great mystery? Why should all creatures question it's reality? Is it that much a topic of fascination, that wars are exchanged through tongues? One would see death the way they wished, the fields would accommodate their beliefs, as would he. The mystery of death would be twisted to ones imagination- be it whether the Christian or Egyptian judgment of the soul, or the dark void of atheism. Death wasn't the end. One would retain his or her memories, and it would accompany them to the end, either as eternal torture or one of fondness. Death wasn't what men feared- it was the fear of the unknown, the fear of the longing for life, the loss of love... These were all evident, the clutter in the Styx continued to grow, lost dreams, memories, loves tossed away, without a second thought. His brothers had always thought him as heartless, cruel, unforgiving. He couldn't blame them. He had no choice, for despite Jackson's doings, he still felt like an outlaw on Olympus, only comforted by his true home- the Underworld. He too, was once capable of loving, and he still was, however, he thought it was weak. There were times for sympathy, for sadness, but one must conquer them to move on. He had once felt sorrow as he was banished to this far realm, but he found the shadows comforting. He was, after all the lord of the shadows. He was one of the, no, they were one in him. However, pangs of pain still haunted his heart. He longed for understanding, he longed for someone to share his aches of millennia with. He saw one that could understand, and despite his jealousy, needed him. Needed his acceptance. The god of death positioned the bones at his throne once again, hoping to be able to exude the aura he, as Osiris, once had, before his family had betrayed him. Before the had become Hades the merciless. It was his one chance. Being immortal, he had never learnt the gift of gratitude. However, he was determined to cherish the moments he could have with Perseus.

* * *

**3rd person**

The chittering fields of Asphodel were silenced. Silenced by their auras, silenced by their surprise, silenced by fear. It was indeed a strange sight they saw. A lone son of Poseidon, flanked by two children of Hades. The shades parted immediately before the heirs, yet could not lower their eyes. They found the sadness of the son of Poseidon fascinating, the misery in his sea green eyes an object for longing, for they could not feel, the has no hearts. They felt the desperation rippling from him, the need for death, the need for release, and they felt anger towards him. Who was he to control death? He should cherish the life that he had within his grasp, not throw it away! The chattering resumed, as they angry squabbling increased, due to their discomfort and attempt to communicate with Percy, to urge him to turn back and live on, despite whatever hardships he had suffered. The raucous cacophony didn't affect the boy- he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. The heirs to the throne of death, however, were impatient and annoyed. They created an aura of fear, one that even death could not shield, forcing the curious spirits back. All but one. This spirit, had a more solid appearance of one whose dwelling in the kingdom was short lived. He continued to press on, sheer determination battling against the powers of the dead. He had salt and pepper hair, quite muscled, and a forlorn scholarly look that the son of Hades recognized at once. He beckoned to his sister to stop. The spirits stood still. Who was this man, who was he that had and impact on the young master? The ghost drifted towards the son of Poseidon, who was now looking at the Styx with a faraway expression, one of deep memories, one maybe, of regret? The ghost continued to drift forward, putting an opaque hand on his shoulder, not feeling, but trying to feel, just for a chance, to remember his son the way he was. The boy turned reluctantly, and faced the ghost, and gazed into his eyes. The green found hollow sockets, but they continually searched the brown eyes his mother and he had grown to love. They stood, before the lapping waters of the Styx, before broken memories, before lost dreams, only seeing each other, all worries and pain disappearing. All but one.

"Percy. Let go"

"I can't, dad, I just can't"

"Percy."

"Pau- dad."

The ghost smiled, and turned to face the sea of spirits that had gathered behind him, who were highly disgruntled. When any of the deceased had the rare luck of a visitor, it was bound by Ancient Laws that other spirits could not interfere. Annoyed, the spirits began to file back towards the fields, where they awaited the hearing of another trial. The ghost of Paul glided forward, a shell of his old self, and led Percy to a bench made of the woven dark grasses of the fields of Asphodel. There they sat, father and son, in silence.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

We sat before the waters of the styx in silence,watching memories and dreams float by. The murky waters held a curse, one that Percy had taken upon himself in order to save the Gods. I wonder how that could affect a person. I look at Percy, and I see a man. A man, however, with the eyes of a boy. Young and fearful, looking for help, seeking for reassurance. Not a single scar appears on his body, but I could sense deep mental scars within his soul, so deep that they had emitted dark thoughts. Suddenly, he broke the silence-"Why aren't you in Elysium?"

I look at him fondly,"I'm waiting for your mother, of course."

His voice hardens, anger apparent in his eyes, the sea against a strong wind,"Is this living up to your expectations? Being finally able to see the world through my eyes?"

"Only if you think looking through your eyes is enjoyable, yes."

His hands tremble, and his eyes flash irately at my face, as he suddenly snaps. "Will you stop being so bloody accommodating! Why don't you ever get angry? Why aren't you ever scared? How can you keep such a calm mind all of the time! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why can't you just punch me? Or slap me? No, you have to be the nice one! I wish I had never met you!"

His eyes widen as he realized what he had said. He stops, his grip on Riptide slackens, as he sits down, a tired man, a confused boy, one who had too many thoughts, too many memories and a tumultuous life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that, it just-"

"Don't worry. I can't really take offence, seeing that if I actually lost my temper, my hand would just fail to meet your face, it'd just go right through."

He snickers, his laughter music to my ears-"Is that really your attempt at a joke?"

"Don't blame me, I seem to have lost my comic touch, being dead and all. The living Paul Blofis was a riot, as your mother had once said."

"Christmas, when you first met her and was helping her with her book?"

"Yes."

I remember that day. The snow drifting from the sky onto her porch. Her eyes full of sadness and longing. Her eyes. There was something different about them, I remembered saying to myself, something in there that makes me want to know her. I remembered her beautiful laugh, one that didn't hold back, and showed pure joy. I remember her fond smile, as she showed me pictures of her son. The exact same boy that now sat before me, grown up, having faced things I would never imagine, even in my dreams. Only in my nightmares.

he suddenly interjected,"What's dying like?"

"Why, Percy? Have you not been close enough to its grasp yet?" I said, failing to make another joke.

"Sarcasm isn't your strongest suit."

"Neither is it yours."

"Fair enough"

"Look at us. Still joking around, as usual, even if I am dead"

We were both silent, until his voice, one of a broken boy, whispered, "What happened?"

"The monsters targeted us. Your mother had warned me, she could still see, even if it got mistier. She saw the monsters ahead, and I ignored her, thinking it was a joke. What became a car crash and my greatest regret was my lack of thought. Now she's all alone, carrying the burden, while I sit here, waiting day after day, hour after hour, standing for what seems like eons, to apologize." I could still see my last moments on earth, and every time I closed me eyes, I could see Sally's hand, covered in blood, clutching mine before I passed, and the grotesque monsters that the Mist had finally revealed as my murderers. I could never forgive myself for what happened. For what happened to both Sally and Percy.

"Please forgive me"

He looked at me in surprise, and her apologized, as his mother would have. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this."

"Don't worry. Before I met you or your mother, I was simply Mr. Blofis, the Sophomore English teacher at Goode High. Now look at me," I said, gesturing to my body where stab wounds were still visible, as a more silvery substance, "you have made me someone that I would've read in a book. If only I could've written your adventures down," I said wistfully.I imagined being Percy, running with monsters, being a hero, suffering the inner-

"I want to join you."

"Pardon?"

"I want to join you. To wait for mom, to apologize for ever being born, for ever bringing her suffering-"

"Percy. You never did. You brought her the greatest happiness, you are, and will be, her pride and joy. Even my love for her cannot measure towards you love, and your respect that has bonded you mother and son. If she has any regrets, it should be that of not being able to guide you through your decisions too much. But it isn't her fault. She would've been blasted to a pile of ash by Zeus a long time ago."

"Tell me. Does death release you from pain?"

"It releases you from the tire of daily life. But your memories, your happiness, your regret, you sorrows live on as a part of you. If it did, I wouldn't be here, brooding and waiting for your mother."

"So if I -"

"It won't help, Perce" a new voice interjected. One that I had not heard of for a long time.

"it wouldn't make any difference. The world you know of now will change considerably, and greatness will be displayed, whether you continue to survive or not.

"hello Nico," I said, nodding at the boy, "you've changed."

"You have too," Nico said with a smile. "I trust the information I gave to the judges has served you fine?"

"Yes, thank you for doing such a deed. I owe you my gratitude."

"just help me convince Percy that death isn't the answer. My father requests his presence"

"I see. Percy, you better go and see Hades. I will always be a part of you. I will always be there if you need me, in your dreams. Literally. Or you can always visit me again." I winked and vanished, milling around with the other ghosts, leaving Percy to his fate.

I had heard that Hades had been in turmoil. I wondered why he wanted Percy. They had an uneasy alliance, one that came from the Titan and Giant wars. I had heard rumors of his future, and I hoped them not to be true. I cannot guide him further. I can only watch, as any ghost, from aside, the barrier between the living and dead shown as true as ever. All I can do is hope and wait. Hope and time, the cure for evil. But will there be enough to cover the darkness in ones heart? One could only see with time. I watch Nico and Percy's retreating figures, and remember the days when I was living. I look down at my body and smile. I hope Percy will meet Nemesis, find the balance of his heart, and do the right thing. Hope and time. Things I had abundance of, being dead.

* * *

**Soooo... Review? Pretty pretty please? Suggestions or comments would be appreciated! (I have no idea where this story is going...) Flames are appreciated too! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THAT BUTTON :)**


End file.
